Euphoria and Firewhiskey
by veritaserumkills
Summary: After Harry disappears with Ginny and several shots of firewhiskey, Ron and Hermione find their own way to celebrate Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup. Set during HBP. Adult themes.
1. Firewhiskey

A/N: I just love Ron/Hermione, and then I had this idea, and then it just happened. I have slaved in the computer lab for like three days now over this. Will have two more parts. ;)

Enjoy...def rated M. M plus plus plus. It's cliche, but it's Ron and Hermione, and it's M, so...

**Title: Euphoria and Firewhiskey**  
><strong>Rating: M for muhahahaha might as well be porn<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I'm not in anyway affiliated with the people who own Harry and his friendsuniverse.**  
><strong>Summary: After Harry disappears with Ginny and several shots of firewhiskey, Ron and Hermione find their own way to celebrate Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup. Set during HBP.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry carefully and quietly closed the door behind him and maneuvered his way through the darkened sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He had not meant to stay out until one in the morning…but the smile plastered on his face showed that he had no regrets. His head was still spinning over the day's events. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch final, and finally, finally he had plucked up the courage to kiss Ginny, in front of his entire house. But still, he had done it, and they had spent a lovely day together at the Quidditch pitch…and by the lake…and in an old Charms classroom…<p>

Harry turned away from Seamus's bed, which reeked of firewhiskey, and pulled off his pants before falling back onto his four-poster. With a contented sigh, Harry closed his eyes and started to relive his afternoon in his head.

A sudden creaking from Ron's bed made his eyes snap open. He wondered if he had been heard coming back. The last thing Harry wanted was for Ron to wake up and ask where he had been all night, especially since Harry was still walking on thin ice with regards to his relationship with Ginny. He didn't want a row with his best friend tainting what had been a perfect day, especially not at this hour.

The creaking stopped a moment later, and Harry assumed that Ron had just been tossing and turning in his sleep. With a sigh of relief, Harry made to pull his curtains closed when-

"_Mione_."

Harry smirked. It was well known among his peers that Ron fancied Hermione, and this was not the first time Harry had heard him call for her in his sleep.

"Mm…Hermione…so good…Hermione."

He was starting to get louder. With a shake of his head, Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at his roommate's beds. The least he could do right now to stay on Ron's good side was save him embarrassment. After casting _muffliato_ on every one of his roommates, Harry cast it on his own bed and finished pulling the curtains to before drifting off into a very happy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier in the day...<em>**

Hermione and Luna made their way back to the castle discussing the match between their houses. Hermione was grateful that Luna was such a good sport and, like her, not much of a fan of the game. They agreed that it was a good one, as far as Quidditch matches go anyway, and had just reached the Entrance Hall when Hermione felt warm skin collide with her palm, lacing itself between her fingers. She nearly lost her breath when she turned to find that the hand in question belonged to Ron.

"There's gonna be a blow out party in the common room," he said excitedly. "C'mon, Hermione, we can't miss it."

"You played a good game today, Ronald," Luna hummed as Ron started to pull Hermione away. He looked backed at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Luna. Your house didn't do too bad, either."

"I'll tell them you said so," she said in her hypnotic voice before she looked between her friends knowingly and changed direction. Hermione wondered how she was going to get back to Ravenclaw tower without climbing the grand staircase, but she let her mind wipe it away as Ron tightened his grip on her hand and led her away as if she would get lost if he let her go.

"She's right," Hermione finally said when they reached the top of the stairs. It had taken her that long to remember how to breathe, and she was surprised that any comprehensible words had left her mouth. Ron's skin was doing things to her, affecting her in ways she had never felt under any sort of spell or potion.

Ron turned to look at her questioningly. "Luna? About what?"

"When she said that you played a good game," Hermione pushed out. Once she had started, she felt herself on the brink of gushing. "Actually, that's an understatement. You were brilliant. You made some excellent saves, and even when they got it past you those couple of times, you didn't let it discourage you. It was…amazing." She barely whispered the last word as his blue eyes fell onto her brown and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Hermione's crush had existed since…well, since the beginning, she had decided. Of course, she was silly enough to play it down and not mark it for what it was until fourth year, when she couldn't interpret her disappointment in not being asked to the Yule Ball by "the right boy" as anything else. But as she looked into his eyes…crush? Hermione had, had feelings for Ron for a very long time; but just this year, she wondered if they had reached…a deeper level.

Of course she loved him. He was one of her best friends, and she loved him for that. But…was she _in_ love with him? The thought gave her goose bumps and butterflies.

Ron smiled shyly at her. "You really think so?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Absolutely. I mean, I'm not exactly an expert on Quidditch, but…but…yeah," she ended lamely as she realized that they had stopped walking at some point. She couldn't remember when, just like she couldn't remember when they had turned to completely face each other, or when they had gotten so close. She did, however, realize that there was only about a foot left between them, and Hermione's brain was screaming madly at her to close the gap She remembered him grabbing her hand and she was painfully aware that he was still holding it in his; it was the only thing she could think about.

"Thanks." Ron was smiling softly at her, and she could feel her heart melting under his gaze. She was more than grateful that most of the school had found its way back to the common rooms by now.

"I thought…" He trailed off and started playing with their hands, looking down at them with the corners of his mouth turning upward slightly. She looked down at their hands and blushed.

"You thought what?" Hermione asked. He shook his head slightly, but continued.

"I just thought, when you didn't come down to the field after, that…that maybe it wasn't really that impressive of a game."

Hermione felt guilty. She instantly bit her bottom lip-a nervous habit. She and Luna had waited for the stands to clear out and then slowly made their way back to the castle so that they wouldn't have to deal with the crowds. She should have thought that Ron would want her there with him, in the thick of things, especially on a day when Harry couldn't be there.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Of course I thought it was impressive. You know I can't do any of what you all do out there, and you outshone everyone today. I didn't want to get caught up in the crowd, and I thought I would just see you after and-and I should have gone and found you."

Ron shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I should have gone down there. I don't know what I was thinking. You were brilliant today, and I should have gone and told you first thing."

"Hermione, seriously, don't worry about it." He looked up and must have realized just how close they were; she could see his face tensing slightly, and she saw his eyes briefly travel over her. "We should probably get to the party," he said suddenly, dropping her hand. Hermione tried her hardest to ignore the disappointment as she nodded and they made their way quietly to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Several hours and events passed, including Harry snogging Ginny in front of the entire house, all of the Gryffindors going down to dinner in the Great Hall and coming back up to reignite their party, and Seamus busting out a few bottles of firewhiskey. Ron was on his fifth shot and rather giggly when Hermione sat down next to him and clucked her tongue disapprovingly.<p>

"It's a celebration, Hermione," Ron exclaimed more loudly than he might have without any sort of influence over him. "C'mon, give a bloke a break."

"Well, I won't turn you in," Hermione relented. "But be careful. You never know what could happen under the influence of stuff like that."

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione," Seamus teased as Dean downed his sixth, barely looking any happier than when he had started. "Just because you're not big on drinking doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us."

"Who said I'm not big on drinking?" Hermione asked, deciding to play devil's advocate. "I just don't like rule breaking, which I have been known to participate in anyway. Besides, if it wasn't against the rules, you don't know what I'd do."

"You wouldn't be taking a shot of this," Seamus yelled. "Or anything! I bet you've barely had any butterbeer."

"I've had two," Hermione growled indignantly. "Ron, you saw. Tell him."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, but that stuff's weak. Why do you think they let anyone have it?"

"We're just saying," Seamus said as he poured himself and Ron each another shot, "that you shouldn't knock it until you try it. And especially when you're trying to run with the big dogs. Now, if you'll excuse-oi, what are you doing?"

Hermione didn't answer him as she gripped the shot he had just poured and pulled away Ron's before downing them both. She paused for a second after and nearly gagged. "Oh, that's foul. It burns." When she recovered, she realized that Seamus, Dean, and Ron were all staring at her with wide eyes, gaping. "What? So I had two shots. There. I've tried it. It's disgusting."

"Hermione," Seamus said in awe. "Those were double shots. You just had about four shots worth."

Hermione winced. "Oh, no. This can't end well."

Ron laughed loudly. "That was impressive," he admitted. "Now while you're still unaffected, pour me another."

Hermione obliged, but it was only a matter of minutes before her cheeks started to feel warm and her mind started to wander where it usually didn't. A few shots later, Ron announced he'd had all he could take and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders before leaning back against the couch. Feeling heavy, Hermione went with him, falling back ungracefully. Ron laughed at her and she couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, hush, you," she said, slapping his chest. Ron stopped laughing and stared at her. Feeling ambitious, she looked away, but flipped her hair over her shoulder in a way she thought might seem seductive. It certainly didn't turn him away.

Another hour passed before the boys started to become belligerent. Ron was practically sliding off the couch when Lavender came wobbling up to the group. "Seamus, I heard you had the goods," she said, shaking her empty cup in his face. "I need some." She caught sight of Ron and Hermione and glared. "Well, if it isn't the two love birds."

"We're _not_…_birds_…Lavender," Ron slurred. "We can't _fly_. Well, _I_ can fly, but I need a _broom_. But _Hermione_ can't even fly. So that doesn't even make sense." Hermione snickered into her hands.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad I dumped you. You're such a dumbass."

"Don't talk to him like that," Hermione snapped, settling her hand on Ron's thigh. "He's not dumb. If you want to know what dumb looks like, why don't you go have a look in the mirror at the girl who let him get away."

Lavender opened her mouth to retort, but Seamus, who was somehow the most sober of them all, spotted the trouble. "Ron, maybe you should go up to bed, mate. It's getting dark out."

"No." Ron stomped his foot on the ground. "Not until Harry and Ginny get back. They've been gone for ages. I have to make sure they're okay."

"Don't worry, mate, I'm sure they're just fine," Seamus said wickedly. "You should try and sleep this off." Ron sighed and started to get up, pointing at Seamus as he did so, but he wobbled halfway up and fell back onto the couch.

"I can't walk," Ron laughed. "Oh no, that's never happened before. Hermione, my legs won't work. Is that normal?"

Hermione winced and glanced at Seamus, who shrugged. "Ron, let's get you upstairs. I think Seamus is right about sleeping it off." She was still intoxicated, but she knew she would be able to make it when she stood and the world didn't spin or move beneath her feet. She pulled Ron up by his hands and steadied him before she allowed him to put his arm across her shoulder.

"Well, that's two blokes from our room getting lucky tonight," Dean howled. "And neither of them are me."

"I'm going to sleep," Ron called over his shoulder. "In the middle of a party. There's nothing lucky about that." Hermione was glad he had not caught the implications about Harry and Ginny more than she was that he had not picked up on what they were suggesting about the two of them. Getting him to bed she could do. Pulling him out of a drunken fight would be another story.

As they climbed the staircase to Ron's room and fell out of the sight of the common room, Ron leaned more and more on Hermione. At one point he stumbled and started laughing. "Sorry, Hermione. I don't know why my legs won't work." Hermione tried not to laugh at him, knowing it would only encourage him. "I'm just gonna…there we go, now I'll be steady."

Hermione tried to remember how to breathe as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on top of hers. She inhaled deeply and started walking again. When they reached his room, Hermione felt a flash of relief and kicked the door behind them closed quickly. In doing so, she stumbled forward a bit and Ron went with her, nearly knocking them to the ground. Hermione tried to steady them again without laughing. If they had not been in such close contact, it might have been funny.

Ron rested his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder and laughed. His warm breath set her on a very delightful edge and shivers ran through her body that had nothing to do with temperature. "This is fun, innit, Hermione?"

"It's only fun because you're drunk," she said sternly, trying her hardest to ignore the fact that he was holding onto her for dear life, and even harder than that not to let her tipsiness take that fact somewhere else. He started to stumble forward and she stiffened her body so that they would not fall. He laughed again when they had regained balance. "Oh, Ron."

Somehow in the shuffle, her hand had found its way up and behind her. Her fingers were running through his silky ginger locks and she-or rather the firewhiskey-had no intention of stopping.

"We're almost there," Hermione mumbled. His bed was just a few feet away. All she had to do was get him to lie down. "Come on, just a few more-"

Hermione stopped dead and gasped as she felt Ron's tongue run along her neck. At first, she thought it might have been on accident…until he found a soft patch of skin and began sucking. She closed her eyes and whimpered. Ron was sucking on her skin. She had fantasized this very event an uncountable number of times, but never once did she think it would happen, especially like this, with them both intoxicated and stumbling to his bed.

At least, not the first time.

"Ron," she managed to choke out. All the happened was that he wrapped his arms more tightly around her so that a hand rested on each of her hips. He squeezed and pulled her back against him. Unable to resist, she complied and fell back, leaning her head slightly to the side. Ron nibbled at the newly exposed skin and moaned.

"You're soft," he mumbled huskily between kisses. "Softer than I ever imagined…"

Hermione felt herself growing damper and blushed slightly. This wasn't supposed to be happening right now, or like this. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked up at him. She immediately wished she hadn't, because the way he was looking at her now made her stomach do cartwheels.

"You're drunk," she blurted.

"I'm in love," he breathed. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and in that instant, with him looking at her full of desire, and with her feeling like the only girl in the entire world, and maybe even because the firewhiskey was telling her so, she was his. She pulled away slowly and kicked off her shoes before lying back on his bed. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

He answered her by stumbling forward the last few steps to the bed and collapsing next to her. She turned onto her side and looked down at him. They stared at each other for a few moments before she lowered her head to his and kissed him.

Hermione was seeing fireworks, glorious fireworks of deep blue and brilliant red, like his eyes and hair. They were her favorite colors now. Nothing in the world could be more beautiful than his shade of blue and Weasley red. Ron moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hip. Hermione slid her thigh to the other side of him and pressed her body against his. Her hands slid up his chest to hold his face as they snogged even deeper. She took control and grabbed his tongue, sucking it as his moans grew longer and louder.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped when she let go just long enough to get air. "Hermi-mm," she cut him off by pressing their mouths together again and exploring his with her tongue. Her hands moved slowly downward to his chest, stroking him over his thin t-shirt.

Ron pressed his hips up into Hermione's and she gasped, losing control of the kiss and allowing him to take over. As he moved again, she ground her hips down at him. Ron cried out and squeezed her hips hard again. Hermione kept moving her hands downward as they moved against each other, creating a heavenly friction. She slid them underneath his shirt and teased the skin that awaited her. Deciding that it wasn't enough, she moved them back to the hem and tugged up. Ron cooperated immediately. He broke the kiss and pulled it off in one smooth motion

Hermione stared down at him with wide eyes. She knew he was watching her, waiting for some sort of reaction. Her fingers delicately traced paths along his pale skin, marveling at how warm and toned he was. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her growing desire for just a moment longer. She wanted to memorize him. She wanted to remember this when she was sober, to remember what he looked like, and the way he felt under her touch. For all she knew, this was going to be her only shot.

Her eyes snapped back to his face. He was staring at her anxiously, but his eyes were still glazed over. "Hermione...if you don't want...if this is too much..."

Too much? Hermione giggled to herself and leaned forward, pressing her entire upper body against his unclothed skin. "It's not enough," she whispered before she kissed him. They moaned together and continued to snog for several minutes before Ron made a maneuver that had Hermione on her back. He smiled down at her and leaned down to press his lips against her jaw. She pulled her legs further apart, feeling that he was too far away. Feeling daring, she reached for his belt buckle, but he stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't," Ron slurred playfully. "We've got to at least keep it even." She gasped when his hands slid under her shirt and rubbed her stomach gently. She helped him pull off her shirt and his hands returned to her abdomen as they kissed passionately. He was taking things too slowly for her liking. She grabbed one of his wrists and slid his hand up to rest over her bra. They both moaned at the contact.

"How does this work?" Ron asked as he slid his hands behind her.

"It's just a clasp," Hermione gasped. "You just unhook-ah."

Ron looked down at her smugly and pulled away the bra that he had successfully undone so quickly. But his smug look disappeared once he had thrown it at the end of his bed, replaced by a look of awe and shock.

Hermione crossed her arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious. All of the firewhiskey in the world wouldn't be enough to make Ron's opinion of her not matter. She wondered suddenly if she was the first girl he had ever seen this way. She wondered if he and Lavender had ever gotten that far. She wouldn't be surprised if they had. And she knew that her body couldn't compare to someone like Lavender's.

Hermione began to cry. She felt stupid and she knew that she was ruining the moment, and she knew that the firewhiskey was making her more emotional than she should have been, but she couldn't help but let the tears flow. All of the emotion she had felt over the past few months, all of the things she had bottled up were coming at her full force, and it was overwhelming.

"Hermione," Ron said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He wiped away some of her tears. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

Hermione shook her head. "I-I want this. I've wanted this for so long. But I know I'm-I'm not like Lavender."

Ron smiled softly and shook his head. "No, you're not," he said with a chuckle. "You're worth ten of her, Hermione."

"B-but she's pretty. And I'm just...I'm just plain and boring and-" She stopped, unable to finish.

"No," Ron said. "Listen. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're strong and intelligent and beautiful in every sense of the word, and you're the only girl I'll ever want. Lavender can't compete with that. No one can compete with that." He pulled her arms away and stared down at her chest. "And you've got fantastic tits. Don't worry about that."

Hermione giggled at his lack of charm. "Better than Lavender's?"

He shrugged. "I assume so. I never saw hers. But I can't imagine them being half as perfect as yours."

A wave of pride overcame Hermione, driving out all her insecurities and doubts. "Ron," she said softly, stroking his hair out of his magnificent blue eyes. They looked back up at her, ready to hang off her every word. She was very grateful for firewhiskey as she prepared her next words. "I want you to be my first."

She wouldn't have said it if she hadn't been under some sort of influence, but Ron leaned into her and kissed her softly anyway. "Are you sure?" he muttered. He was so sexy to her in that moment, more than ever before. She could see all the lust in his eyes clouded over by that look he always reserved for her. She nodded. He kissed her again. "I want you to be my only."

"Oh, Ron." The tears started to pour again. This time, they were victorious. "I love you."

She had said it. She had admitted it not only to Ron, but to herself, finally. She had surpassed crush months ago, maybe even the previous year. All she knew was that life without Ron seemed like the most dismal hell she could ever suffer through, and after not talking to him for the past few months, she had gotten a taste. It was something she had decided she couldn't live with. Between her need for him, even when she was angry with him, and her constant concern for his wellbeing, nearly to the point of paranoia, she had realized that she was in love with no intentions of every climbing out.

"I love you more," Ron answered without missing a beat, and the way he looked at her as he said it, the way it rolled so naturally out of his mouth, she knew that his feelings were true. She still doubted that he could feel more for her than she felt for him, but before she had time to argue, he kissed her again. His hands found their way to her breasts and he palmed them in such a way that had Hermione moaning his name again and again. "They're so perfect," Ron hissed before taking one his mouth. Hermione let out a tiny yelp and grabbed at his hair.

"Ron...that feels amazing...oh, Ron..._right there_...oh, god..."

After he had ravished her chest, Ron moved down her abdomen, kissing her gently along the way. When he reached the line of denim at her hips, he didn't pause before unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them down. Hermione lifted herself so they would slide off-and her knickers went with them. Ron tossed the pants at the end of his bed and positioned himself between her thighs, which he began to kiss. Hermione moaned several times before he looked up at her.

"I love seeing you like this," he said wickedly. Hermione gulped and watched as he dipped his head into her most private area. His tongue slid slowly up her folds and she shrieked, surprised at how fantastic the sensation felt. "You taste so fucking good, Hermione." He did it again, ending on her sensitive nerves and sucking gently.

Hermione was sure the noises she was making weren't even human. She wanted to watch him. She was curious about what he was doing, and how it could be so good, but every time he touched her, she could only throw her head back against the pillow in pleasure.

Ron continued to maneuver his tongue around her folds, drawing out long cries of pleasure from Hermione as he did so. He was too far away from her reach, so she clutched at his sheets, trying not to lose complete self-control. She caught her breath when he momentarily pulled away.

"Ron, that feels so good," Hermione croaked. She finally was able to look down at him. He was smirking up at her arrogantly. She reached out to touch his hair. "Ron, you're too far away. I want you."

He moved up enough for her to touch his face. She rubbed his warm cheek and slid her hands up into his hair. "But I'm not done," he told her. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "I've got more in store for you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just want you to-_ahhh_." She let out a long, high-pitched moan as she felt Ron's fingers press against her clit. He moved them against it and she moaned again, arching her back.

"Feel good?" Ron asked. Hermione tightened her grip on his hair as she nodded.

"_Yes_."

Ron smirked again. "Excellent." He continued to move his fingers for a few minutes before he let his thumb take over. As it rubbed against her and Hermione was sure she was getting close to letting go, she felt him slide one of his fingers inside her.

"_Ron_," Hermione moaned. "Ron, th-that-_oh my god, yes_," she hissed as he slid in a second and pumped in and out. She rocked her hips on his fingers as they moved faster. Ron kissed her stomach again and again as he pleased her. "Harder," Hermione cried. She was so close that she thought she was going to explode. "I'm almost-alm-_ah_."

"Almost what?" Ron asked innocently, looking up at her with rounded eyes. His fingers pushed even harder into her and she nearly screamed.

"Almost there. I'm right-I-_Ron_," she gasped before she lost it. Her body shuddered and tingled all the way down as she felt pleasure explode through her. She continued to ride his fingers until it stopped and she slowed herself to a halt. Ron pulled his fingers out of her slowly and leaned down to kiss her sensitive mound. He then pulled himself up to cover her body with his. Breathing heavily, Hermione looked up at him in awe with a stupid grin on her face. "Where did you learn to do that? Should I be thanking Lavender?" She threw a hand over her mouth as soon as she'd said it.

Ron laughed loudly. "No. She was never that lucky."

"How lucky was she?" Hermione couldn't help it. She was curious, especially now that she knew just how talented Ron was. And this was when he was drunk. She wondered if a sober Ron would be even better. Then again, she remembered that she was very far from sober herself. Maybe it wouldn't be quite as smooth when they didn't have firewhiskey to aid them.

Ron shrugged. "I barely touched her tits, Hermione. And that was over clothes. She didn't get anything like you got." He sucked his middle finger. "Merlin, you taste fantastic. I never thought it would taste this fucking good. Want to try?"

He held out his index finger, which was covered in her juices. Hermione scowled, slightly disgusted…but she couldn't resist her curiosity. With a nervous glance up at Ron, she grabbed his hand with her still shaking fingers and eased his finger into her mouth. She didn't have time to register the taste; she was completely hypnotized by Ron's expression as she licked his finger. He was inebriated with desire, and as long as she had him like this, she was in control. The idea scared her, and yet made her feel powerful and excited.

"Not bad," she admitted, releasing his finger. He continued to stare down at her as though someone had hit him over the head. She cupped his face again. "Come here," she whispered, pulling him down. They snogged more passionately than they had all night. Hermione was overcome with bliss. Here she was in Ron Weasley's bed, allowing him to completely have her, and in complete control of him. His hands moved under her arse and squeezed, causing her to gasp and throw her head back. He took advantage of the moment and let his lips fall onto her neck.

Determined not to give Ron complete control again just yet, Hermione slid her hands down his sides. He moaned when she found his bottom and she slid her hands around to his belt buckle. "What happened to keeping it even?" she asked playfully as she unfastened it as quickly as her wobbling fingers would allow.

Ron removed himself from her and finished undressing himself. He threw his clothes onto the floor and looked back at his lover. She couldn't help but stare at him. He blushed, and Hermione realized he was feeling suddenly insecure. Hermione sat up and moved closer to him. She looked up fleetingly, almost as if asking permission, and stroked him with one of her fingers. Ron inhaled sharply and shut his eyes.

"Is that alright?" Hermione asked timidly, drawing her hand back. Ron nodded wildly.

"It's bloody fantastic." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and glanced down at his lips. He took her hint and leaned down to give her a deep, fierce kiss. The both of them moaned and fell back against the bed. Ron left a small space between himself and Hermione, much to her displeasure. She knew he wouldn't stay that way for long, especially as she wrapped her entire hand around him, making him groan and pull away for air.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you," he murmured against her lips.

Hermione leaned back and shook her head. "You're-you're a lot bigger than I imagined. I mean," she said quickly, blushing. "Not that I ever imagined you were, well, lacking, but I never thought you were…well, that anyone could be so…oh," she ended, mortified.

Ron laughed. He buried his head against Hermione's shoulder and shook them both as he laughed hysterically. "You thought about it?"

"All the time," Hermione admitted, glad that he was drunk. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed his ear. "Didn't you ever think about what it might be like?"

"Every single night," Ron blurted. "And every single day. Hermione, you're all I ever think about." Hermione felt another surge of pride. She gripped him a little more tightly and slid her hand up and down him slowly. He stopped chuckling and groaned, making her toes curl.

"You didn't disappoint me," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. "You're perfect for me, Ron. Absolutely perfect. And I…I want you to be my only, too."

Ron pushed himself up and looked down at Hermione. "I love you. You're so beautiful. Do you…do you really want to do this?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "We're already completely naked. We might as well. And I want to. I want to…to…"

"To have sex with me?" Ron never did have a way with words, and the firewhiskey wasn't doing him any favors in that department. But Hermione felt a wave of love overwhelm her as he said it in the way that only Ron could.

"Y-yes," Hermione gasped. "I want to…to have sex with you."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight," Hermione said impatiently. "Ron, I love you. I want you. Tonight. Forever." She stroked him again and he hissed. "Please. You're going to kill me if you keep me waiting."

Ron nodded and positioned himself comfortable between her legs. He took a deep breath. "You ready?" Hermione nodded and bit her bottom lip. Ron smiled sweetly at her and she helped him guide himself into her.

"_Fuck_," Ron exclaimed the moment he pressed himself into her. Hermione winced at both his lack of tact and the pinching sort of pain she felt where he had entered her. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, I think." The pain was already fading. "I'd be better if you were closer to me."

Ron smiled and balanced himself so he could lie against her without crushing her completely. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Her hands traveled up to his shoulders and she held on tightly. "Are you alright? Really? Don't lie to me. I want to make sure you're comfortable. I want to make you happy."

Hermione nodded again. "I'm fine. It's not that bad. Go on. Just take it easy if you can." Ron nodded and moved out of her, then in again. He closed his eyes in pleasure. It didn't hurt nearly as much now as it had at first for Hermione. He repeated the action, and this time, Hermione gasped and grabbed his shoulders.

"_Ron, oh my god_." He opened his eyes and stopped, concerned. "That feels _wonderful_. Keep going, please."

Ron leaned down to kiss her as he started moving again. "I'm glad you like it as much as I do-_holy shit._"

It continued that way for a few minutes. Ron would thrust in and out of Hermione as they both moaned contentedly. Hermione started rocking her hips to meet his. Their pace climbed faster and faster until Hermione felt herself building up again.

"I'm close," she whined into Ron's ear. He kissed hers and she pulled him even closer to her. "Ron, you're so…_so good…_at…oh…_oh, yes_."

Ron groaned loudly. "Me too…I think I might…I can't for much longer…I'm gonna…_oh, fuck, Hermione, yes_." He moaned her name a few more times before he cried out loudly. Hermione felt him let go and it sent her over the edge. Her climax started just as his ended, and when it was over, Ron collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, bloody hell, sorry. I don't know if I can move just yet."

Still breathing heavily, Hermione moved one of her hands up to stroke the ends of his hair against his neck. He shivered and she kissed his cheek. "Don't move," she requested lazily. "I like the feel of you."

Ron shifted slightly to the side so that he was only half covering her. He rested his head on the pillow next to hers and stared into her eyes. His weren't as glazed over as they had been earlier. "The feel of me? What about the feel of you? That was bloody awesome."

Hermione sighed and kissed the tip of his nose as it sunk in. She was no longer a virgin. She had given herself completely to Ron. And he loved her. She stared at him, watching him close his eyes as he began to fall asleep. "Are you still staying with me tonight?" he slurred.

"If you want me to," Hermione yawned.

Ron opened his eyes again. "Of course I want you to. You think I want to sleep with you and then not be able to wake up next to you?" Hermione chuckled to herself. "I'll take that as a yes. You're staying with me." He sat up and pulled his curtains shut before pulling back the blankets and allowing her to crawl under them before he did. "This has been the best night of my life. I love you so much, Hermione."

She beamed at him as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "I love you, too, Ron." She started to doze off when she remembered something. "Ron, wait. I'm curious about something."

Ron groaned and opened his eyes. "You were supposed to be getting me to bed, remember? You've already done a brilliant job of distracting me."

Hermione giggled. "That's what I was wondering about. If you and Lavender didn't…get that far…I wonder, how did you know what you were doing?"

"It's just natural," Ron mumbled against his pillow, still watching her. "You seemed to know what to do. Didn't you ever have 'the talk' or whatever?" he asked, even using air quotes. Hermione tried not to giggle at how adorable he looked.

"I meant the foreplay. When you…when you were down there," she breathed, blushing. Ron grinned madly. "How did you know what to do?"

Ron snickered. "What, I can't just be naturally good it?" Hermione frowned at him. "Alright, alright. Fred and George sat me down last summer and…gave me some pointers."

"When did they have time?" Hermione giggled. "Between the shop and everything, I wouldn't think-"

"No, this was before the shop," Ron said. "It was when we were at Grimmauld Place. They said they didn't want me to embarrass them. And that you deserved the best." His eyes widened as soon as he'd said it. "I can't believe I just said that. It's true, though. They kept knocking on doors whenever they were looking for us. Remember? They kept teasing me, thinking something was going to happen when we were there that summer."

"I wish it would have," Hermione yawned. "Maybe not all of _this_, but I wish we had figured out our feelings before now."

"Better late than never, I guess," Ron said as he pulled Hermione tightly against him. She moaned and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Yes, better late than never. I love you, Ron." She chuckled. "I'm so _in_ love with you."

"I love you, Hermione." Ron yawned. "I'm more than in love with you." He kissed the top of her head and in a matter of minutes she was asleep, hoping that she wouldn't wake to find it was all just a dream.


	2. Firewhiskey, Revisted

A/N: I'm really glad you guys liked it! Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. You guys were too nice to me (except the eff you one, I don't really know…maybe a Harmony shipper?). I got really inspired to finish chapter two. So. Here's more! It's shorter, but it's…well…it's Ron and Hermione!

* * *

><p>It was pitch black when Hermione woke up. She was confused. She didn't remember going back to her dormitory. How had she gotten to bed? She started to sit up but something stopped her. There was an arm wrapped tightly around her, just below her breasts, which, she realized with a pang of humiliation, were naked, just like the rest of her. Her eyes traveled up the arm to its owner.<p>

Ron was lying next to her, asleep with a small smile on his face. He was pressed up against her and wrapped around her. Hermione gasped and Ron's eyelids fluttered open slowly. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi," he said simply.

"H-hi," Hermione choked. "Are you still…still…"

"I'm tipsy," Ron answered. "But that's about it." He chuckled.

Hermione gulped and considered their situation. He was still buzzed, and she was confused. "Ron, I-we-my shirt. Where's my shirt? And my knickers? And-oh, god."

Ron frowned. "End of the bed. But I thought you were staying here tonight?"

Hermione shook her head frantically. She pulled the blanket across her chest and sat up. She started to crawl towards her clothes when she realized she had no way of covering her back. "I won't look," Ron mumbled as he pressed his face into his pillow. She started to move again, but stopped when she felt a painful ache around her upper thighs and whimpered.

Hermione sat back and Ron looked up at her sleepily. "Are you okay?"

She shut her eyes tight and nodded. "I'm sore. Really, really..._ow_," she hissed as she tried to readjust her position. "Why am I…"And then the events of the evening hit her at once. Mortified, she looked over at Ron. "Did we...oh, we did. I remember now, we..." She trailed off, not sure if she could say it.

Ron nodded and rubbed her thigh over the blanket. He wasn't looking at her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough. I tried to be gentle, but I could have done better."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at him. She suddenly felt very guilty. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel bad about what they had done. It had been beautiful, and as shocked as her sober self was that it had happened in such a way, she didn't regret it.

"No, you were perfect," Hermione said gently. She hesitantly ran her fingers through his hair and he looked up at her in surprise. It was funny how smooth and natural they could be with each other when they had been drinking, but when they were left to it on their own…Hermione felt awkward and unsure. The firewhiskey had reassured her that Ron wanted everything she wanted. Now that she was thinking clearly, she wasn't so sure. All the hesitation she felt with him on a daily basis was back, and she didn't like it.

"It was just how I'd hoped my first time would be."

Ron shook his head. "Drunk after a Quidditch match? You're worth more than that."

"I meant that it was with you."

Even in the dark, she could see Ron's ears turning pink. "Do you really mean that?"

Hermione nodded. "I meant it with all my heart when I said that I wanted you to be my first."

Ron sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "And I meant it when I said I wanted you to be my only."

Hermione whimpered and felt a tear streak down her face. "What are we doing? What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean…I mean, with all of this, and with _us_. Is there an '_us'_? Was this a one time thing?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Ron snorted, pulling slightly away from her. One of his hands hit the pillow behind her and the other rested on her upper thigh, still over the blanket. "Do you want there to be an..an 'us'?"

"Y-yes," Hermione choked. "I've always wanted there to be an 'us'."

"That's what I want as well," Ron said cheerfully. "So let there be an 'us.' It's decided."

"But…what is 'us' exactly?"

Ron groaned. "Hermione, why do you have to make it all so complicated?"

"If we sort it out now, I won't be confused later," she whined.

"Fine," Ron said. "What do you want?" Hermione started to change the direction of the conversation, stuttering about how it wasn't just about her, but Ron stopped her. "No, tell me. What do you want? That's what I want to know. I want to know how you feel about all this."

Hermione sighed. "I want you to be mine." Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I'd like and hold your hand and do…and do _this_ when we can catch a spare moment between studying." She had crossed that line again, going into a full force rant. "I want to be able to come and sit next to you in the common room and lean against you without feeling weird, or not feel guilty for getting butterflies whenever I see you. I want everyone to know that I am the luckiest girl in the world because I have you."

Ron was silent for a minute. "That's a tall order." Hermione's face fell slightly. "I think we can do it. But, you know, it has to go both ways. I have to be able to snog you whenever I bloody well want to, no questions asked."

Hermione laughed. "I think I can live with that."

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Hermione. I don't think you understand how often I get the urge to just push you up against the wall and have my way with you. Or clear off my potions ingredients and take you on the table. You never know when I'm gonna strike."

He winked and Hermione bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "You're still so tipsy!" she exclaimed. "Well, maybe you can control yourself now that you've…er, satisfied yourself for the time being." Ron shook his head.

"I didn't satisfy myself. That was all you. You're brilliant, you know," Ron muttered as he pushed some hair away from her face. Hermione breathed heavily and felt the skin he touched go up in flames. Without thinking, she leaned forward and he copied her, closing the gap. She registered things differently this time. He tasted sweet. His lips were strong, but gentle with hers. He was an excellent kisser, although if he hadn't been after the past few months, she would have been surprised. Their lips moved slowly as Hermione cupped Ron's head and pulled him as close to her as she possibly could. Ron's hands found her hips and pulled her into his lap. She started to wrap her legs around him and winced.

"Ouch."

"You alright?" Ron asked. She opened her eyes and saw that he was studying her face quite seriously. It made her heart beat even faster.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "It just…it hurts a little bit." Ron frowned at her and she held his face in her hands. He was hers. She couldn't stop repeating it in her head. "Don't frown. It's fine. It's a beautiful sort of pain."

"I didn't know pain could be beautiful," Ron grumbled. "It didn't hurt _me_."

Hermione started to laugh. She laughed until her sides her and buried her head against the side of his neck, where she gasped for air between her dying chuckles. "No, it didn't," she said finally. "It was worth it, I promise."

"Yeah? You had a good time?"

"I had a _fantastic_ time. You made it absolutely wonderful for me. You made sure I was comfortable, and happy, and you…you were amazing."

Hermione kissed her way up to Ron's face and found his lips again. They kissed for several minutes, exploring each other's mouths again, sighing and moaning with every little bit of pleasure. Ron moved to lie Hermione down on the bed and she pulled him with her, refusing to allow their lips to part. Every smack, slurp, and squelch between them was a sound of victory to her ears. Her hands continued to cup Ron's face. She couldn't get enough of the smoothness of his face.

He stayed between her legs as she wrapped them around his hips. She allowed one of them to fall casually so that she could stroke his leg with her foot. Ron moved to her neck, where, Hermione thought with a chuckle, it had all begun. He kissed her until he found the spot he wanted and teased it. Hermione whimpered and moved one of her hands into Ron's hair. He moaned as she scratched his scalp and sucked harder on her skin before moving across her collarbone to the other side.

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "Mm…Ron…I want you again."

Much to her disappointment, Ron pulled away from her and flopped down on his stomach on her right. "It's too late," Ron said. "And you're already in pain. This'll only make it worse."

"No, it won't," Hermione insisted. "It'll make it better for…for next time."

Ron shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Love, don't worry about it. There will be plenty of next times, trust me. I don't want to make you hurt more than necessary."

"Ron," Hermione whined, but he only gripped her more tightly and pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione, I'm still not sober," Ron admitted. "I have to sleep it off, remember?" He kissed her temple. "We can do whatever your little heart desires tomorrow. I promise."

"I don't think we can fit in everything I want to do tomorrow," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Well we have longer than tomorrow now," Ron yawned. Hermione was embarrassed that he had heard her. "I'm exhausted, though. Just let me go back to sleep for now."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Now that you got me all worked up. Good night."

Ron smiled. "I'm glad to know I can work you up like that. Good night, love."

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't sleep. Being next to Ron's warm body and hearing him breathe was driving her crazy. Every bit of her felt as if it was on fire. She lied awake for about a half an hour before she did anything about it. Unable to resist, she kissed him. He chuckled against her lips. "Hermione, I'm tired," he whined. She abandoned his lips and kissed her way down his chin, across his jaw, and down his neck. "Hermione, babe, what are you doing?" She could hear the beginnings of a moan in his voice.<p>

Without hesitating, Hermione pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him, putting her thighs on either side of his hips. She settled herself onto him and gasped; she'd forgotten that they were both still naked.

"Hermione, they might hear," Ron whispered. "It's late. I'm sure everyone's back now."

She covered his mouth with hers, muffling any sort of objections he had. Her hands explored his skin. Ron reached up and grabbed her breasts. She buried her head in her pillow to muffle her squeals.

"I thought you didn't want them to hear," Hermione hissed in Ron's ear. He continued feeling her up as she squealed and moaned into his neck.

"Can we do this every night?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely not," Hermione spat. "We're prefects, Ron. We shouldn't even be doing this now. You know boys and girls aren't supposed mix dorms. Ronald!" she whisper-shrieked as he grabbed her arse.

"Damn, that was hot. Do it again."

"Do what?"

"Call me Ronald."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Now's not the time to get…to get…"

"Kinky?" Ron asked as he sucked on her neck.

"Not with your room mates here." Hermione sat up and Ron's eyes widened. She reached down and stroked him, making him whimper. "I want to feel you again."

"Hermione," Ron cried. "Hermione, I want it, too. Do it. Please. I want you so bad."

Hermione smiled and grabbed him, preparing to lower herself onto him.

Ron gasped and grabbed her arse. Hermione nearly cried out, but the sound of the door creaking slightly stopped her. She froze and looked in its direction, even though she couldn't see it. The sound of soft footsteps filled her ears alongside that of her heart beating wildly.

"It's just Harry," Ron whispered after the trunk on the other side of the curtain opened and shut. "If he's just getting back now, he deserves to hear us."

Hermione looked back down at Ron and her worries melted away. She bit her lip shyly as she took in the way he was looking at her. Like she was the only other person in the world. She balanced herself with a hand on his chest. The bed creaked as she positioned herself over him. Her heart was beating at top speed. She was afraid that she was going to screw it up somehow, and Ron was looking at her like he expected so much. She doubted she would be able to satisfy him. After an encouraging nod from Ron, she guided him into her.

Ron's eyes squeezed shut. "_Mione_," he gasped a little loudly.

Hermione froze and watched him carefully. He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. "Is this alright?" she whispered.

Ron nodded. "You're doing fine. You're good. You can-you can keep going."

Hermione put her hands on his ribs and pulled herself up. Ron moaned and she slid back down.

"Mm, Hermione," he moaned as she repeated the motions again, setting a quicker rhythm. "So good… Hermione."

Hermione pressed a finger to his lips and he kissed it. "Shh," she said. "You'll wake them all up."

"Let them wake up," Ron hissed. "Seamus is always showing off. Why can't I?"

"Ronald," Hermione growled. Ron moaned even louder and bucked his hips up to meet her downward slide. She'd forgotten that he liked that. When he did it again, she decided to indulge him. "Oh, Ronald," she whimpered. "Ronald. I love you." They continued to thrust against each other as Hermione leaned down to kiss him. "This feels even better than before." A sharp flash of pleasure flooded her body momentarily. "Ronald," Hermione practically screamed.

Ron smacked his hand over Hermione's mouth. "I bet they're all awake now," he panted. "Merlin, that's…that's so…hot…oh my god, Hermione," Ron cried almost as loudly as she had yelled his name just moments ago.

Hermione giggled and kissed his hand. Ron removed it and stroked her lips with his thumb before he pulled himself up to meet them with his own. As they kissed, he sat up and scooted closer to the headboard with Hermione still on top of him. He leaned back and she pressed her body to his, not once moving her lips from his, even for the tiniest breath.

"Ron," she gasped finally. His hands slid up her sides to her breasts. She moaned and they moved up to cup her face.

"What, love?" Ron asked breathlessly. They were moving at an erotically slow pace now, and Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

"I…I just…" She kissed him hungrily, wrapping her hands around his neck, in his hair, mesmerized by the way he felt under her touch. "I love the way your name rolls off my tongue."

"Mm," Ron moaned. "You're not…helping…oh. My. God. Her. Mi. Oh. Ne."

Hermione chuckled at her newfound power and moved her lips to his neck. She left a few sweet kisses as Ron whimpered with each meeting of their hips. She trailed up to his ear and kissed it gently. "Are you close?" she purred.

"Oh yeah," Ron gasped. "Her…Hermione. Are you…are you there yet?"

Hermione continued to plant kisses on his skin leisurely. She wasn't expecting much for herself, but she knew she was going to enjoy Ron's reaction when he finally came. To her, that alone was a reward, knowing that she had done that to him. "Don't worry about me," she answered simply. "I just want you to be-_Ron_," she gasped, burying her head into his shoulder. He had put one of his hands between them to aid her pleasure. "Cheater," she accused between moans. She grabbed at his hair as if she was holding on for dear life. "Roooon, oh my god," she cried as he continued to rub.

"I want it to be good for you," Ron whispered. "After it hurt…the first time…it should be good…" he trailed off and pulled her head back so he could look into her half-lidded eyes. "I'm so glad we're finally doing this," he growled.

"Me, too." Hermione gasped, riding him faster and harder. "So…so…oh MY GOD, RON!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back as she came unexpectedly. He grabbed her hips to keep her supported and slammed into her a few more times before he finished himself off, crying out Hermione's name. When it was over, Hermione stayed put long enough to catch her breath. She leaned forward onto Ron's chest and looked up at him. She was amazed that she could still feel so shy and tender with him after such a rough and intimate act.

Ron stared down at her, still breathing heavily. The influence of the firewhiskey was gone now. She could see it in his eyes; she could feel the way he suddenly grew tense, as if he had just realized what they had done. Hermione frowned as she saw the unsure expression of realization cloud his face. She sat up and moved back, but did not remove herself from him completely. He was still inside her, and even though the pain was coming back even worse than before, she loved knowing that he was connected to her in such a powerful way.

"Have-have you only just sobered up?" she asked timidly. He nodded slightly and Hermione felt a small pang of disappointment. She hoped he hadn't forgotten the first time. If he couldn't remember their first time, she didn't know if she could handle the heartbreak. Her nervous lip biting came into action again as she watched him look her up and down, really taking her in. Unable to resist, she moved her hand to brush a few strands of hair from his eyes. He looked up at her cautiously.

"I…I can't believe we…" Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

Hermione felt her heart beating at the speed of light as her stomach dropped. She turned her head carefully so that he wouldn't see her wiping the lone tear off her face and started to reach for her clothes. She felt humiliated. She had gone through so much only for him to regret what they had done. And to think, she had told him that she loved him. She had meant that she loved him.

The worst problem was that she felt so empty when she removed herself from him. Not just below-but all through her body.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as she fiddled with her bra, trying to do the clasp behind her.

"I'm going back to my room," she croaked. She didn't care now if he knew she was crying. She was upset and angry and embarrassed and hurt. He was always hurting her in one way or another.

"Why?"

"Because obviously it's not comfortable for you if I'm here, and I don't want to be here if you're having second thoughts-"

"I'm not having second thoughts-"

"And I can't even find the bloody clasp," Hermione growled, dropping her arms to her sides. "Then why are you acting like this?" she asked as she faced him, not caring about the tears.

Ron shrugged. "I just…I sobered up. It-it all just sort of…hit me."

"Do you even remember it?" Hermione dared to ask. "Do you remember last night?"

"Of course I do," Ron insisted. "I won't let myself forget that as long as I live."

"Then I don't…I don't understand," Hermione said.

"Come here," Ron requested. Hermione crawled up next to him, ignoring the pain between her thighs. "First, let's lose this." He took her bra by its straps and tugged it off of her before he flung it on the ground next to his bed. He pulled back the covers for her and she hesitated before pulling them over herself, all the way up past her chest. "I don't regret this. I wanted this. I just told you I want you to be my only. And I meant it more than I've ever meant anything in my entire life. Stay," he pleaded. "Stay with me." Hermione nodded frantically.

"I'll never leave your side if I don't have to," she whispered through her tears. Ron wiped them away quickly and gently before he kissed her. "I love being able to do this," Hermione murmured when they broke for a breath.

"Me too," Ron chuckled. "I've wanted you for so long. And I finally have you." He laid back and pulled her on top of him. "You're an angel. I want you to know that. A scary one sometimes, but an angel none the less."

"Mm, I'm only scary when you do something you're not supposed to." Hermione kissed him softly and pulled away to look into his eyes. "Ron, I love you. I want this to work. I don't want to be paranoid about how you feel about me, or think that I'm doing too much. I hate thinking that I'm overstepping some kind of boundary between us with this friendship-romance thing."

"There's not much of a boundary left to overstep, is there?" Ron chuckled. "Here, I give you permission to do whatever you want to me, whenever you want. There, now you don't have to be so paranoid."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, there go all my problems, right out the window," she hummed sarcastically.

"Glad I could help."

"Ron…"

Ron sighed. "I don't know why you're so paranoid. Not just anyone could make me crazy like this. You're important to me, Hermione. You're special."

"Special?"

"Yeah, special."

Hermione snorted. "What makes me so special?"

"Well," Ron began. "I don't know anyone else with hair like yours. It's got a mind of its own, but it's so soft. It's a lot like you. And I've never wanted to be around somebody so badly in my life. I find any excuse I can to talk to you, or touch you. I need contact with you, or I feel as if I'll explode."

Hermione shrugged and sat back on her ankles, beside his legs. "I don't know. Doesn't sound that special. I'm sure if you looked hard enough, you could find hair like mine somewhere else."

"I smelled your shampoo in the amortentia," he blurted. "Does that count as special?"

Overcome with emotion, Hermione sat silently. She began tugging on Ron's hair and making him moan. "I smelled your hair in mine," she whispered gently. "I'd say it's pretty special."

"Told you," Ron said victoriously. "You're the love of my life. What's not special about that?" Hermione chuckled and blushed. Ron was looking at her so sweetly that she nearly couldn't take it. "Come back to me. I don't like it when you're all the way up there, and I'm all the way down here."

With a widening smile, Hermione followed his order. She didn't care about the explaining that would come in the morning, or the hand holding in transfiguration that would be left a secret, or finding ways to sneak into Ron's room at the Burrow during the summer. All that mattered to her in that moment was finding her way back into Ron's arms, where she fell asleep somewhere along the way of gentle kisses and sweet, amorous words.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke the next morning, the sun was already pouring through the windows so heavily that she could tell it was going to be a bright day even with the curtains closed around her. Seamus and Dean were up and discussing how hungover they felt. Neville was stumbling around just outside the curtains on her side of the bed, and there was no sign of life from Harry. Hermione sighed contentedly and kissed Ron's nose, causing him to wake with a groan. When his eyes had finally opened, they widened. "Bloody hell. Pinch me, I must be dreaming."<p>

Hermione pinched his shoulder, where her hand was already resting, and he winced. "You just happen to be a lucky boy today. But be careful. I don't want the boys to know I slept over."

Ron frowned. "Why not?"

"Rules, Ronald," Hermione sighed. The corners of her mouth twitched a bit as she remembered him asking her to call him that the night before. "If they know I've slept over, they'll want to have girls up here all the time, and we won't be able to stop them without getting in trouble."

"Good point," Ron said. He started to retract his arms from her and paused when he brushed the side of her breast. Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to moan, thinking about just how close he was. When she opened them, he was blushing. "Sorry," he murmured and quickly removed his hands from her.

"Don't be," Hermione hissed as they sat up. Ron shot her a look and she pulled his head down to hers for a long kiss that left him panting. She crawled cautiously to the end of the bed and grabbed her knickers. "Ron," she said as she pulled them on. "I need my bra. What did you do with it?"

Ron shrugged. "It was down there. Oh, didn't you put it back on? And then I-_oh, shit_." He poked his head around the curtains and swiftly grabbed something from the ground. "Here," he said, throwing it at her. She caught it and finished dressing as quickly as possible. Once she was done, she crawled back to Ron's side. He was back in his boxers and t-shirt from the previous night, which must have been down by her bra.

"We should do this again sometime," Ron said huskily. Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a long, tongue-dominated snog. "Really, we should. How are you feeling?"

"I agree, first of all," Hermione chuckled. "And I'm just a bit sore. I'll be fine by tomorrow, I'm sure. And we just…we need to figure out how to, er, announce ourselves."

Ron nodded. "Right. What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean we can't just go out holding hands now and say we're together," Hermione said. "It's not like with Harry and Ginny, is it? Nobody saw anything out of the ordinary with us. If I took you up to bed and suddenly we're a couple, people are going to know we did _something_. And as much as I love _something_, I don't think that aspect of our relationship should be open to the entire world."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one," Ron agreed. "I don't fancy Malfoy knowing about last night. I want it to be between us." He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it tenderly.

"Stop being sweet, or your whole room is going to know what went on last night," Hermione whispered faintly. Ron chuckled and dropped her hand.

"C'mon, Neville, we're going down to breakfast," Seamus said suddenly from behind Hermione. "Harry and Ron will figure it out when they wake up."

"Yeah, alright, I'm coming."

Three sets of footsteps echoed away from Ron's bed. The door creaked open and a few seconds later, they heard it shut soundly, followed by silence.

"Now's my chance," Hermione said hurriedly. "I'll meet you in about an hour for breakfast. I need to shower and get out of these clothes."

"I can help you with the last part if you want," Ron said cheekily. "Actually, the first, too."

"Shh." Hermione put her hand over Ron's mouth. "Harry's still here. I'll see you soon." She kissed Ron goodbye and darted out of the dormitory before Harry could realize she had been there. Unless, of course, he had heard her the night before.

Although if he had, Hermione didn't think she would mind that much after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Um. So. One more chapter. It'll be post DH...kinda...okay, more like if there was a new book starting where the last chapter left off and ending where the epilogue began, it would be in chapter one or two.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT; PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE THINGS :D


	3. Euphoria

A/N: Okay, the third and final part! I know they kept getting shorter, but I don't want to force more words out of it and ruin its er 'beauty' for lack of a better word. And now I have to work on my Romione novel length fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Also, I want to do a Romione alphabet. For example, this story's title has "E" and "F". I'm considering doing more oneshots as part of a series, and including a word for each letter of the alphabet somehow.

So if there are Romione moments you want, or words you would like to suggest, feel free to pm/review. Thanks!

* * *

><p>So much had happened since they had last been here, and since they had last been…well, like this.<p>

It had to have been a year, Hermione realized, or close to it. For nearly a year now, she had not been a virgin. It had been a year since she had started grabbing Ron's hand when no one was looking, standing on tip toe to kiss him during prefect rounds, locking empty classroom doors at night to give them some much needed privacy as they reassured each other of their love.

It had been about ten months since she had last been with him like this. Ten months since she told him that they shouldn't continue, at least not until they had some peace of mind. She needed to know first that they were going to survive. She had to know that they would have lives before she could plan them out side by side and intertwine them in her mind.

It had been several months since she had told him they had to put Harry first. She knew it had broken Ron's heart, and that he had misunderstood her at the time. She knew it, and she still said it. There were more important things to take care of. They had a world to protect, and people to save, and horcruxes to destroy. There was no time for soft touches or whispers of sweet nothings as long as Voldemort was around. Surely he had to know that.

But then he left. He left, and she found herself wishing whole-heartedly that she had explained. She swore she would do anything-_anything_-if he would come back to her, to them. And then finally, after weeks, no, after months of waiting, he _did_ come back, and in her anger, she had treated him like dirt. And he let her. He had let her yell and glare and roll her eyes, because deep down, he knew. He knew she was hurt, and he knew why. And he knew that it would be only a matter of time before she would fall back into his arms, grateful to have him.

Of course, he was right. It wasn't long until she needed him again, and from the moment he saved her at Malfoy Manor, she had spent nearly every waking second by his side. It wasn't what she wanted yet, or even what she needed, but it was enough for the time being.

But now…now they belonged to each other once more. In the aftermath of a bloody battle, they were finding each other again. Hermione knew that beautiful things were supposed to rise out of the ashes. It was part of life, part of recovery. But this was too soon to be something new and beautiful. For now, they were coping and comforting in the best way they knew how.

Hermione climbed into Ron's bed, fresh from a shower, and watched him sit down on the edge, staring out the window blankly. She sighed and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ron broke the silence.

"Do you remember the last time you stayed in here with me?"

Hermione chuckled softly. "Of course I do. It was the best night of my life."

Ron turned to look at her. "I need you."

Hermione was caught off guard. She hesitated for a moment as she processed his words, and then nodded. "I'm yours," she said softly. She lied back and rested her head on his pillows. They hadn't been used in months. She frowned as she realized they no longer held his scent.

Ron laid himself gently on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. He stared at her for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her softly. Hermione caressed his arms and parted her lips for him to deepen his kiss and moaned. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Ron gasped before he drove his tongue inside her mouth. They continued to kiss slowly and one of Hermione's legs moved to the side so that one of his rested between her thighs. She tilted her head to the opposite side and felt something wet. She pulled back and saw that Ron was crying.

"Oh, Ron, baby." She wiped them away gently with her thumbs.

"Sorry," Ron choked. "I'm fine." Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine, Hermione, honestly, I'm-" But his voice broke and he wasn't able to hold back anymore. She pulled his head down to her chest and cradled him in her arms as his body shook with sobs.

"I know," Hermione said soothingly. "I know, Ron. I'm so sorry. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Sniffling, Ron pushed himself back up and looked at Hermione. "If I had lost you, I don't know what I'd have done."

Hermione stroked his hair as shivers ran down her spine at the thought of one of them being left alone without the other. "Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we? I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about losing you ever again."

"You don't have to," Ron said gently and he kissed her again. They worked slowly this time. They had been at it for a good fifteen minutes when Ron finally closed his curtains around them and took his shirt off. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione sat up. "I love you, too. Now lie down."

"Lie down? What for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald," she said gently. "You're always doing things for me. I want to do something for you." He smirked and did as he was told. "Perfect," she said, straddling him. "I don't think you realize how much I love you." She pressed her lips to his firmly and ran her hands over the strong, smooth skin of his chest. "Just lie back and relax. And let me show you just how much I care."

"Bloody hell," Ron whimpered as Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth, then traced his jawline all the way to his ear, which she teased mercilessly. Ron moaned as she finished with it and made her way slowly down his neck to his collarbone. "You're going to kill me, Hermione, I just know it."

She looked up at him sharply. "Don't say things like that. Not now." He nodded, looking guilty. "I'm sorry. I just don't…I hate thinking about it. I just want this to be about us, and it's hard enough to block everything else out right now."

Ron nodded and stroked her cheek. "I know, sweetheart. I won't say it again." He moved his hands down and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Want to do me a favor, though?" Giggling, Hermione removed her shirt and reached back to unclasp her bra. "Much better," Ron sighed as he threw her clothes to the floor.

Hermione smiled at him and returned her lips exactly where they had left off before moving down his chest. She moved one of her hands to his crotch and massaged gently. Ron moaned and threw his head back.

"Hermione," he gasped. She had just reached the elastic on his sweat pants and was sliding her fingers beneath it. "I know where you're going with this, and as much as I love the idea, I have to tell you I would be much happier if you would just let me take you."

She glanced up at him with a shy smile. "T-take me?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Just let me have my way with you. Please. I want to make love to you."

Hermione giggled and pulled off his sweats and underpants. "Fine. I'm under your control. Where would you like to start?"

"Come closer," Ron said. Hermione kept her legs on either side of him, but crawled further up his body and sat comfortably just above his hips. "Now lose the pants." He pulled her pajamas down as far as they would go and watched as she took care of the rest. "Now close your eyes."

Hermione shot him a confused look. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Close your eyes." She sighed and did as he requested. A moment later, Hermione gasped and nearly fell forward, breaking her fall as she placed her hands on his chest. Ron's hand had slid into her knickers and he was rubbing her forcefully. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you're already soaking."

"R-Ron," Hermione gasped before she moaned loudly and longingly. He brought his other hand up to tease her breasts. "Oh my god," she cried out. "I-want-you," she panted. "Bad. Now."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded fiercely. "Ron, please. I need you. Get this thing off me."

Chuckling, Ron flipped Hermione underneath him and slid off her knickers. She pulled him into her arms immediately and moaned. He started to kiss her breasts when she groaned. "We don't have time for that. _I need you_."

Her desperate plea must have sent him over the edge, because just seconds later, she felt his head at her entrance, followed by a gentle thrust that fulfilled her completely. "Ron," she moaned loudly. "Ron, you feel spectacular."

"God, Hermione," Ron cried. He moved in and out of her a few times. She moaned with each thrust and matched his rhythm. "You're so bloody perfect." He rested his body on hers and kissed her passionately. Their tongues worked against each other in a rhythm that almost matched their hips. Suddenly, Ron began to thrust harder as he gasped for breath.

"Oh," Hermione cried. "Ron. Oh, Ron," she moaned even more loudly. His voice was ringing in her ears as he moaned and grunted. "Oh, Ron, yes. _Yes_. Yes, Ron-"

"I love you, Hermione," Ron gasped. He buried his head against her neck and stroked it with his tongue. "Mm, you taste bloody amazing."

Unable to be without him any longer, Hermione grabbed Ron's head and pulled it roughly to her lips. "You're amazing," she mumbled against them deliriously before crying out.

Ron groaned. "You drive me crazy, Hermione. I-oh, god, yes." He tightened his grip on her hips and thrust even harder into her, making her whimper. "Yes. Oh, Hermione…Hermione…_Hermi_-"

"Oi, what the hell's going on in here?"

Ron gasped and started to sit up as the sound of Seamus's voice, but Hermione wouldn't let him budge.

"Did we barge in on something?" Dean asked, laughter nearly masking the weariness of his voice.

"Ron, stop wanking," Seamus laughed. "We're all exhausted as hell."

"Go away," Hermione whined.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Ron mumbled as he buried his head against Hermione's shoulder.

"Granger, what're you doing in here?" Seamus said, obviously taken by surprise. "This is the boys' dormi-"

He stopped when Hermione flung the curtain back on Ron's bed. His jaw dropped and Dean's laugh turned into a choking cough. Neville and Harry were standing in the doorway with amused looks, which disappeared immediately.

"Hermione, what the hell," Ron shrieked.

"Give us fifteen minutes," Hermione said. "We'll be done by then."

"Fifteen…you're kicking us out of our own room?" Seamus asked indignantly. "After we just fought a bloody battle, and we're about to collapse, _you're_ going to kick _us_ out of _our_ room?"

"You can stay and listen in for all I care," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "But if you don't want to know what's going on, then come back in fifteen minutes."

Neville shook his head turned around, walking past Harry and down the staircase. Dean and Seamus followed, the latter grumbling still. Harry's eyes met Hermione's and he smirked.

"Fine, watch for all I care," Hermione said. She closed the curtain again and pulled Ron's lips to hers. "Mm, Ron…"

"I'm giving you ten minutes," Harry said. "I just defeated Voldemort and I'm thoroughly exhausted, so I'm not waiting a minute longer than ten."

"Fine, just clear out," Ron laughed as Hermione sucked on his neck and bucked her hips up against his. "Oh fuck, Hermione," he whined.

"At least wait until I'm gone," Harry screeched before slamming the door behind him.

Harry kept true to his word and returned ten minutes later with the rest of his roommates and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were lying casually on Ron's bed wrapped in each other's arms and still under the blanket.

Harry knocked on the post of Ron's bed. "Is it safe to open this?"

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "Oh, wait, hand me my underwear, will you?"

"Ron, gross," Ginny spat.

"And get Hermione's shirt while you're at it."

Harry used Hermione's top as a glove to grab Ron's underclothes. "Would Hermione like her underwear?"

"Yes, please," Hermione squeaked.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to touch her knickers." Ron's hand slid out of the curtain to grab their things from Harry. Once they had put them on, he opened the curtain and grabbed Hermione's underwear. "Here, Love."

"Thank you," she said softly as she kissed him before dressing herself under the blankets.

"So," Harry said as he sat back on his bed and wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"Yeah, so," Seamus said. "Is this what Harry had to deal with all those months you guys were out Merlin knows where? Did you kick him out of the room so you could fuck all the time?"

"We haven't been sleeping together," Ron said calmly as he finished pulling back all the curtains and sat back on the bed.

"Yeah, they just decided to snog in the middle of the battle," Harry revealed. "We were outside the Room of Requirement, and they just started going at it. I mean, don't get me wrong," Harry said above the laugher, looking at his friends. Hermione was burying her head into Ron's back, embarrassed. "I'm glad you two finally figured it out, but talk about ill timing."

"Yeah, seriously," Neville said. "But I guess they're just sick of waiting. They came back here first thing. What does that tell you?"

"Oh my god," Hermione mumbled against Ron's skin. She moved up and put her lips to his ear. "Aren't you glad they don't know about-"

"Although, they could have fooled me," Seamus said. "Ron's always been crying out for Hermione since, like, what? Fifth year?"

"I'm gonna go with fourth," Dean snickered.

"Every damn time he wanks," Seamus said. "It's always Hermione."

"Oh, shut up," Ron said, ears turning red. "I wasn't that bad."

"I dunno, man," Harry said slyly. "I came in one time last year-I remember, it was after the Quidditch final." Hermione felt the blood leave her face and Ron tense under her. "I remember, because-" He glanced at Ginny. "Well, anyway, I came back, and you were moaning her name. You were getting pretty loud, too."

"Y-you heard that?" Ron squeaked.

"Not much," Harry said with a shrug. "I did some quick charm work to make sure no one heard you. The _muffliato_ charm. But you must have really been going, because the buzzing got pretty loud for awhile there."

"Oh my god," Hermione mumbled again, mortified. "I can't believe…" She trailed off and she and Ron looked at each other.

"Relax, Hermione, it's not like Ron's a big creep or anything," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he's just crazy about you," Neville added.

"What? No, I know, that's not…oh, never mind."

"OH MY GOD," Seamus yelled. "OH MY GOD. YOU WERE HAVING SEX, WEREN'T YOU?"

Hermione squeaked and hid behind Ron. "Seamus, you just walked in on us," Ron said. "Yeah, we were-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Seamus said. "That night. Hermione was supposed to get you up to bed, but we never saw her come down. We just figured we'd missed it_-you were sexing her up when Harry came in that night_!"

"Oh my god," Harry said. "What did you need to get him up to bed for?"

"They were both drunk off their arses," Seamus exclaimed. "Ron couldn't even stand up, so Hermione said she's put him to bed-_Hermione, that's not what I meant_!"

"Seamus, we might have just missed her coming back downstairs," Dean said, but Seamus shook his head.

"No, admit it, Weasley. You got laid that night."

Hermione looked up in time to see Ron grin. "Jealous?"

She punched his arm. "Ronald!"

"What?" he asked indignantly. "It happened, didn't it?"

Flustered, Hermione failed to come up with a retort. "Yes," she whispered. "But…but…ugh." She buried her head into him again.

"Told you," Neville spat at Dean. "I told you I thought I heard Hermione in here that night."

"Oh, no," Hermione whimpered. "Neville, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It sounded like you were having a good time."

"Oh, sorry, Neville," Harry said, wincing. "It was hard to get a good shot at your bed from over here."

"Eh, it's not a big deal. They were pretty quiet, actually. Everything I heard was pretty hushed."

"Harry got a good enough shot at your bed then," Hermione hissed.

"I can't believe you two pulled that off," Seamus said. "Good thing Harry was here, or we might have all woken up."

"Yeah, good thing," Ron agreed, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I need to process this," Harry said. "On second thought, I don't want to process this. I'm going to bed."

Ginny reached up and secured the curtains around them. "Goodnight, everyone," she said sweetly before sticking her tongue out at Ron and disappearing behind the scarlet curtains.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Neville yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay." Dean agreed and they both copied Ginny.

"Well, well, well," Seamus said. "I didn't think Hermione Granger would ever break the rules to stay in your bed, Weasley."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron barked.

Seamus shook his head. "It's nothing personal. I mean I knew you guys had this sexual tension going on, but Hermione always had guys like Krum and McLaggen going after her." He shrugged as Hermione pushed her entire body into Ron's back. "I just wasn't convinced it'd happen for you when she had all those boys-"

"Ron," Hermione whined. She slid her body up his and kissed his ear. "I want to go to bed. Don't you?"

She could feel every muscle in his body tuning into hers. "Yeah, alright. I'll just get the curtains."

"No, lie down, I've got it." Hermione waved her wand lazily and the curtains began to hide them. "Sweet dreams, Seamus," she purred as the scarlet masses caused his face to disappear. "Don't listen to him, Ron. You're the only one I want to climb into bed with."

"Mm, good to know," Ron chuckled. "I love you. Are you really ready for bed?" The exhaustion in his voice was almost too painful for Hermione to bear.

"Not just yet," she whispered before she kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"Hang on," Ron said suddenly. He flew out of the bed and disappeared, leaving Hermione alone in the bed. She sighed and undressed before she climbed under the blankets. Ron returned a few moments later and set his wand on his side table. "Had to make sure they didn't hear." He pulled back the blankets to climb on top of her and stopped. "Bloody hell. I think my heart just stopped."

"Good," Hermione said. "Now come make mine freeze up."

"Gladly," Ron said. He climbed on top of her and kissed down her body. "You remember what I like to be called, don't you?" Ron asked as he settled between her thighs.

"Of course," Hermione gasped. "But I don't think-_oh, Ronald_," she cried as his tongue began to work its magic. "_Ron_. Ronald. Oh, Ronald, yes. _Yes_. That feels so-_Ronald_!"

"Damn it, Granger," Seamus bellowed from across the room. "We all know his name. If I hear it one more time, I swear."

"I thought you took care of it," Hermione squealed at Ron, who chuckled.

"Oops. Forgot one."

"_Ron_."

"Alright." Ron appeared from under the blankets and reached for his wand before he crawled to the end of the bed and parted the curtains. "Seamus, I thought you might appreciate that even though Hermione's got loads of blokes chasing after her, at the end of the day, it's still my name she's screaming."

When Ron had returned to her arms, Hermione was gaping at him in shock. "I can't believe you did that. I told you not to think about it. I can't believe you said that."

"And I can't believe you let everyone have a look at us earlier," Ron said with a shake of his head. "But it doesn't matter. I'm the one you love, and that's all that'll ever matter to me."

"I'm glad. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

"_Hermione_," Ron gasped. "Did you just-"

"And I'm not going to say it again, so I hope you enjoyed it."

Ron kissed her fiercely. "Damn. It was hot. I was hoping I could get used to it."

"Mm. Maybe if you're really, really, extraordinarily good, I'll do it again later."

"Well, now I have a goal. Be good enough in bed to make Hermione swear." He started nibbling on Hermione's neck.

"I can't imagine you getting any better than you already are."

"Well, then I should hear your profanities any second now then, shouldn't I?"

"Mm…yeah, maybe."

"Looking forward to it."

"_Mm, Ron_-"

"See?" Ron teased. "It's just the beginning, and I'm already off to a good start."

Hermione chuckled and agreed. Yes, it was just the beginning, and they were off to a spectacular start.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget those suggestions! :D Hope you enjoyed.

-VK 


End file.
